


The Journey Of Mewtwo’s daughter!

by Shine375



Category: Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Daughter of Mewtwo, Espurr is sibling, F/F, Human, OC, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Freeform, Transported
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine375/pseuds/Shine375
Summary: When a female gets transported into the world of Pokémon mystery dungeon as, mewtwo’s daughter. She’s left with Espurr who both eventually arrive at Serene Village.
Relationships: Eevee x Fennekin Pokémon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Journey Of Mewtwo’s daughter!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo a new story! Here’s chapter one I hope you all enjoy.

They died. It just... happened. All she was doing was protecting a kid from getting shot. But nope. She got shot instead and bled out. ‘Hm. I’ve never felt such peace.’

“Kid.” Someone spoke. 

A tilt of her head. “Who’s there?”

“Hah. I’m surprised you haven’t heard of me. My name is Arceus. God of all Pokémon.” He stated lightly. 

Her eyes widened. “Holy shit! Pokémon is real?!” 

“Yep. But I understand your shock. I’m here to give you a second chance at life. To enter a Universe to save it from inevitable destruction. There you’ll be the daughter of Mewtwo along with a sibling of yours. I’m sure you’ll understand it. I’ll get Mewtwo to help you, at the beginning. You and your sister along with another, will have to save the world. I choose you for this task, because I know you can do it. I watched your action in saving the kid. Therefore I know you’re strong enough. You and your sister, will be powerful. Able to affect Dark Types with your psychic attacks. Alongside other tricks that Mewtwo can show you. Get ready.” And with that final sentence.

“Cmon, keep pushing.” Mewtwo was holding onto one of his wives eggs. And then out came the other wives egg. 

“You two did great.” He stated lightly. Before he got a familiar voice. 

“Sorry, give me a moment. It’s Arceus.” He said to the two of them. 

The two of them paled lightly, and nodded.

“What? I’m kind of in a hurry, with my children being BORN.” Mewtwo stated incredibly annoyed.

“Look... One of those children is human giving a second chance by me. Honestly? They’re both ridiculously powerful. Even stronger than you. Danger is coming Mewtwo. And I sense it. I want you to train both of your children. Because they will help us save it. I want you to bring you and your wives here. At my home where we can both train them.” Arceus stated.

Mewtwo’s eyes widened at the the word human, before he thought to himself. “That won’t change my opinion of them. But she’s already experienced death? That might give her trauma.”

“Look. We don’t have much of a choice. It’s her or someone else we have to spend time searching on. I need you to train them their fullest potential, if it helps I’ll allow your wife’s to be here while we train. I’ll beam you five up here. Understand?” Arceus stated firmly.

“... Fine.” Mewtwo said, as he shook his head going back to his wife’s. 

“What was that all about with Arceus.” The espeon stated. 

“He wants us five to go up to where he lives. He’ll be staying with us alongside... training our children. Apparently, there’s going to be a dangerous future that involve the two of them. And he wants them to be ready. Arceus... getting involved concerns me slightly, but only because of the girl. He’s normally a very fair and patient ruler. So I have trust with him. But... what are you two thinking about this.” Mewtwo asked his two female lovers, as they looked at each other, they were seemingly having a conversation with telepathy. 

“...” The two continued to glance at each other before nodding in agreement. “As long as we can obviously train them. And they have a nice childhood as siblings, Then... I don’t think we can complain.” The Meowstic spoke up, as she gave a soft smile. The espeon spoke up as well. “I’m okay with this as well. I don’t think Arceus would train them too quickly, and they would go at a natural pace. Of course that’ll increase as they get older. I assume. But well... I want them to be trained enough. And if Arceus of all Pokémon is providing this for us. I see no reason why we shouldn’t do this right away.”

Mewtwo breathed out a sigh of relief. “That’s... good. Thank you both for accepting. It’d make it much easier on me. Besides if two psychics ya know, do the deed. Than, their combined potential will be increased. And since well... I’m easily the strongest psychic type legend. And you both are powerful psychics as well... I have a feeling that this training is going to be incredibly intense.”

“Are you three ready for transport?” Arceus stated in all three of their minds. All three of them nodded, as the mothers held onto their egg. “Okay here we go.” Suddenly there’s a glow beneath them, as their transported into a golden room. Suddenly with Arceus in front of them.

“Hello you two... it’s a pleasure to meet you. May I have your names?” He asked politely. 

“We just go by our Pokémon names. It’s easier that way. However, we do want to name our children. Weather they want the name or not though is up to them.” The Espeon spoke up, with a soft smile across her features. 

“Good.” Arceus spoke out, with a soft smile across his face. “I’ll train them after they’ve grown up a bit. Expect one to progress incredibly fast. While the other one still very fast but a small amount slower.”

“We understand.” The Meowstic spoke out giving a nod. 

——

“Shine get back here!” The Espeon yelled out, clearly a bit frustrated. 

“Sorry mom! But me and Dad are pranking Mew!” Shine yelled out until she bumped into Palkia. “Oh! Palkia! How’re you?” Shine spoke out kindly. Having a soft spot for the legend of space. When it wasn’t her mom, Palkia always took care of her and her sister. 

“I’m good dear child.” The female spoke out, as she gave the girl a small smile. “I sense your sister nearby. Expect to see her shortly.”

And than Cleo turned around the corner. “Sister! I missed you!” The espurr stated, as she hugged the Eevee tightly, before she let go to give her sibling some space. 

“How goes the psychic Drive technique?” Shine spoke out, with a soft smile across her face. 

“It’s... actually going well. I’m finally starting to make progress on it. I’m going to catch up to you soon.” Cleo spoke out proudly. 

Shine bounced up and down excitedly. “That’s so awesome! The only reason that I succeed at it a bit quicker, was because I’m not a psychic type. However, I plan on evolving into an espeon, so I’ll have trouble with it later on.” A small chuckle escaped from the Eevee’s lips. 

Mewtwo than came around the corner as well. “Girls... Arceus needs me for a mission that will take awhile. Don’t be surprised if we don’t see each other for a few years. I’ll be in your mind with a telepathic link. Also hello Palkia. Can I count on you to take care of the girls, when their moms can’t?” He spoke out calmly, as if he was ignoring the shouts of protests from Shine and Cleo. 

“But Daaaaaad.” Shine spoke out, pouting a small amount. “Where will you be, so we can come and visit some time!” 

Mewtwo got a sympathetic look into his face, as a soft sigh escaped his lips. “Look children, I can’t say. This is what we’ve been training you two for. If you come and find me now, it could ruin the overall plan. It’s time we amped up the training little by little. You’ll be learning a technique with Rayquaza.” 

Shines eyes sparkled. “TRAINING WITH THE SKY MISTRESS? YES, PLEASE.” Shine was now bouncing around excitedly.

Cleo’s eyes also sparkled, but she was a bit quieter. “That sounds cool...” Her softer voice spoke out.

“Both of you being my daughters, we are able to do a certain technique that increases your powers. But you needed to be even stronger. Psychic Drive is one of the more stronger techniques that you’ve learned. This is more of the master technique. Complete it. Than you’ll be able to help me, and Arceus. Got that you two?” Mewtwo spoke out lightly, as he gave a bit of a soft smirk.

Cleo’s eyes sparkled more, as she nodded. “We won’t let you down.”

Shine gave a determined nod. “What my sister stated. We will complete this technique than show you all what we’re doing, and how strong we are.”

Mewtwo chuckled. “I understand. This may take a few years, so when you complete it... I’ll tell you where to go next. This time you’ll be going somewhere peaceful. I have the perfect idea for you two. Your parents can come with you. See you two later.” And with that, he teleported out.

Meowstic and Espeon both came across their daughters, with a small smile on their faces. “We’re going to be going out, some place as soon as you master the technique that Rayquaza is going to show you, than we’re going to be living in a place in serene village. We’ll set up a place where you can practice against each other, and against us.” Meowstic spoke up, as she than gave a smirk to Shine. 

“W-what?” Shine spoke out nervously. As she glanced towards her mother, and her well... other mother. 

“Time for punishment kiddo. You tried to prank Dialga, and you failed. So he’s been looking out to punish you.” Espeon spoke up, as Shine gulped.

“Sister... help me.” Shine sent a scarred look towards her sister. As she gave her a pleading look, seeing that her fear didn’t work. 

“Sorry dear sister. You’re on your own for this.” Cleo stated in a sing song voice, before skipping away. 

With this, Shine turned to her two mothers before gulping. Until she sulked, a small sigh escaping her lips. “Fine... I’ll take the punishment.”

——

Shine panted. She gave a deep sigh, as she reverted to her Eevee form as she collapsed onto the ground. “Finally...managed to do That.” 

Cleo gave a soft smile. “Congratulations dear sister. Took you long enough.” 

Espeon and Meowstic came up to her, giving the two of them a deep wide smile. “Congratulations you two. You finally managed the final stage of your training. Finally we can say where we’re going.”

Shine immediately stood up, as she grinned. “Where?” 

Cleo chose to stay quiet, before making a comment. “Sister, I’m sure they’ll tell us eventually.” 

Espeon and Meowstic chuckled at their children’s antics. Before Espeon, spoke up. “The enemy is a legendary Pokémon, we aren’t sure who, but we believe it’s a flying type. As for your enemies, three beheyem, and a Nuzleaf. Keep watch. Always act suspicious about your abilities. You have a few allies in the expedition society, with Jirachi, and the two leaders. They’ll know who you are.”

The two of them nodded. “Come. Let’s go.” Meowstic said politely, as the four transported right in front of Serene Village. “Here it is. Serene Village.” 

Meowstic and Espeon, gave a small smile. As they walked the two of you, through the village before stopping in front of the principles office. “Hello Sir.” Espeon spoke out politely. 

“Ah... Espeon and Meowstic. Pleasure to see you again. How’re you both?” A blue water monkey appeared as he stood up. 

“We’re fine sir.” Meowstic walked to him. “Do you think we could enroll our children in your class?”

The teacher gave a slight grin. “Of course! We don’t mind having children. May I ask what took you so long?”

“Ah we were waiting for a house to open up, now that there’s one available, the four of us will share.” Meowstic continued talking. 

“Hm. Very well. Hello Children. Call me Semipour. However, in class I am your principle. Understand?” He stated with a polite smile.

Before the two nodded. “Yes sir!” The two gave him a salute, before chuckling lightly. 

“Very well. That will be all. I wish you luck in your classes! Have fun children.” Semipour said cheerfully, as he went back to work. 

Shine gave a nod, as she dragged Cleo with her to go play with the other children. Until the two of them heard some commotion. 

“You mean he’s there? WHY WOULD YOU TAKE HIM TO THE FORBODDING FOREST.” The Deerling spoke out bitterly. 

“Hold on Deerling. It’s not like we made him go there! Cmon, we mean it! Follow us! We’ll prove it to you.” The Pancham stated, as him the Deerling, and the Shelmet all went to the entrance. 

The two glanced at each other before nodding both saying two words. “Let’s go.” 

The two siblings followed them, into the Forrest as they were fighting. 

“So you brought goomy here? Where did you tell him to go?” The Deerling spoke out. 

“Inside that forest there’s a tarp, where both me and Shelmet went. We told goomy to write his name.” The Pancham spoke out.

“Ha. You should’ve seen his face his face when we got ambushed by a bunch of wild Pokémon.” The Shelmet spoke laughing a small amount. 

“Shut up! You were scarred as well!” Pancham yelled out in a rage. 

“That doesn’t matter, you two led him to this. So that means you two have to get him.” Deerling angrily huffed, our a small amount. 

“You want us two to go into the Forbodding forest?” The two glance at each other, before shaking their heads. “Sorry. No can do. It’s not like we’re afraid or anything.” The Pancham spoke out, before he shook his head. 

“You won’t? Fine than I’ll go.” The Deerling spoke out, as she made movements to go into the forest, before the two stopped her. 

“Sorry. We can’t let that happen to our Idle.” The two spoke out. 

And that’s when the Shine and Cleo spoke out. “Pfft. You idiots are scarred of a dungeon like this?! Ha. Me and my sister will clear this in 2 minuets.” And that’s when Cleo smacked her. “Ow! What was that for?”

“For bragging. Even though it’s true, there’s no reason to oversell our abilities.” The Espurr spike out, before nodding. “Like my sister said, we’ll retrieve your friend in two minuets.”

The two looked at each other and laughed. “You think you can clear a mystery dungeon in two minuets! Ha. Fine. Go for it and fail.” 

Shine and Cleo looked at each other, before nodding. Easily sprinting at an insanely fast speed that looked like a blur. 

The three were shocked. “H-huh...?” Shelmet spoke out. 

Meanwhile in the Dungeon, the two are already at Goomy in 30 seconds. “That was even easier than I thought.” Cleo spoke out, calmly before sighing towards goomy. “Don’t worry we’re here to save you goomy.” 

“Y-you are...?” The tiny dragon spoke out. 

“Yep! Get ready to go fast. You may feel the wind hitting your face.” Shine spoke out, before she levitated the paper and Goomy with her psychic powers. 

“... I didn’t know eevee’s could use psychic powers. This is amazing.” Goomy spoke out excitedly. 

Shine chuckled. “Only I can do this. I’m the only one of my kind.” Before she sprinted back out, with Cleo hot on her tail. Making it back, within a minuet and thirty seconds. 

The Deerling, Pancham, and Shelmet, all looked incredibly shocked. “How...?” The Deerling uttered. 

“Well. See you guys later.” Cleo spoke out, as both she and Shine left the area. 

“...” The three just looked at each other in shock, with Goomy tilting his head. “What happened?”

“Goomy...” The Deerling spoke out. “They cleared the dungeon with two minuets...” 

Goomy’s eyes widened as he turned to look back at the two retreating females. “How... you know... the Eevee, also used psychic powers, to lift me. Didn’t you see her eyes glowing?” 

The Shelmet, Pancham’s and Deerling’s eyes widened further. “That’s... I- how... this is one massive complication.” She spoke out. “Cmon, we’ll talk about it tomorrow.”

And with that both Shine and Cleo spoke about their day, to their parents. 

“You both did very well, in clearing a dungeon within 2 minuets. But next time, hold back a bit? They’re already suspicious of you by now.” Espeon spoke out, with a soft smile. “Take a good rest you two. You both did well tonight. Tomorrow school begins. Okay?” 

Both Shine and Cleo nod and head off to bed.

That’s when Espeon and Meowstic smile at each other. “They’re powerful aren’t they? I believe they’re nearly their fathers power level.” Meowstic spoke out. 

“Yes... they are. I’m glad we agreed to do this. The two of us together with Mewtwo. It’s provided us both with much joy.” The Espeon spoke out, cuddling with the Meowstic.

“Yes... I’m glad we did this as well, Layla.” The Meowstic Gave a small smile on her face. 

“Same with me... Trinity.” The Espeon gave a soft kiss to the Meowstic’s forehead before the two lulled off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I’m trying something new with another fic. I hope you all enjoy this! Yes I know the main character is op. But like. I mean. Training with legends? Like they’re bound to be op.


End file.
